


No More

by danrdarrenc



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:26:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrdarrenc/pseuds/danrdarrenc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP at a mutual friend’s wedding, after a big fight they had over their own relationship the night before. They spend most of the night avoiding each other, Person A brooding at the sidelines while Person B dances with almost everyone there, pretending that there isn’t anything wrong. Finally, their mutual friend comes to poke and prod Person A until he/she gives in and approaches Person B in the middle of the dance floor, swallowing his/her pride, admitting that he/she’s wrong, and asking to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More

Will stood anxiously by the doorway, his keys jangling in his hand. If they didn’t leave within the next minute they were going to be late for the engagement party.

"Sonny, let’s go," Will yelled, his voice flat and annoyed. They were still on non-speaking terms with each other after their huge blow up over Sonny not telling him that Gabi was sleeping with Nick, but they had decided to show up to party together to avoid any suspicions.

"Alright. I’m coming," Sonny snapped and glared at him as he walked straight out the door.

They drove to Sonny’s club in silence, Sonny’s face turned toward the window while Will drove, music blaring out of the speakers in an attempt to mask the uncomfortable quiet.  
After what seemed like an hour but was in reality only twenty minutes, Will and Sonny entered the club together - although there was about a foot of distance between them - and, once inside, each immediately sought out his own family without so much as a word to the other.

Will found Sami and EJ tangled up in each other in a booth in the corner and unashamedly sat down next to Sami.

"Hi, Mom. I’m so glad to see you," Will said and gave her a big hug.

"Out of prison and prison clothes you mean?" Sami chuckled.

Will grinned, but it was strained.

"How’s Ari doing?" Sami asked. "I’m sorry I haven’t had the chance to come by and see her since I got out."

"Oh no. No. It’s fine. She’s great. Gabi’s with her tonight," Will said, the same little smile tugging at his lips as always when he talked about his daughter.

"Samantha, your mother is here. Why don’t we go and say hello?" EJ interrupted. "If that’s alright with you, William," he apologized.

"Yeah. Yeah. Go say hi to Grandma."

Sami kissed him on the cheek and slid out of the booth after EJ.

When they were gone, Will looked around to see who else had decided to show up at the party. His eyes roamed over different people talking and drinking and dancing until he noticed Sonny laughing and talking with his parents and Chad like there was nothing wrong between them. As he watched, Abby pulled both Chad and Sonny onto the dance floor and insisted that the three of them dance together. Sonny posed no protest and immediately fell into rhythm with his friend and cousin. 

Will sighed and dropped his head onto the table. 

"Sweetie? Are you alright?" 

Will lifted his head and found Sami watching him with concern.

"Hmm? Yeah. Just a little tired. You know how it is with babies." He tried and failed to fool Sami.

"You know, you never were good at lying to me," Sami said, slipping back into the booth next to him. "What’s going on, baby?"

His eyes absentmindedly wandered to where Sonny was still dancing with Chad and Abby.

Sami followed his line of sight. “Are you and Sonny having problems?” she asked gently.

"He lied to me," Will admitted quietly. "After everything that happened with the baby we made a promise to tell each other everything. No more secrets. No more lies. But he did it anyway."

"You want to tell me what happened?"

"He found out that Gabi’s sleeping with Nick again and she bullied him into not telling me. I only found out because I walked in on Nick and Gabi on the couch. And then I realized Sonny knew and I confronted him and we haven’t really been talking the last couple days."

"Did he say what Gabi said to keep him quiet?" 

"Apparently, she threatened to take Ari and move out into Rafe’s place."

"Oh, sweetie," Sami chuckled. "He didn’t tell you because was protecting you. He loves you so much and he didn’t want Gabi to take your daughter across town where you can’t be with her all the time."

"We said no secrets or lies, though," Will insisted.

"I know." She cupped his cheek in her hand. "But Sonny loves you so much and your best interests are the most important thing to him. He couldn’t know if Gabi was bluffing or not - and knowing her she probably wasn’t - and he didn’t want to risk it. So he dropped it and let it be. And not for nothing, but I’m sure he didn’t want Arianna to be across town either. He loves her just as much as you do and just as much as he loves you."

Will stared at Sami. “For someone who’s never been good at relationships, you’re really good analyzing other people’s.”

Sami laughed. “I could always see things in other people’s relationships, just not mine.”

"Well, I’m glad you figured things out with EJ."

"Me too."

"Thanks, Mom." Will hugged her again. "I love you."

"I love you, too, sweetie."

Will quickly pecked her cheek and slid out of the booth. He took a deep breath and walked out onto the dance floor just as a slow song started to play.

He tapped Sonny on the shoulder and held out his hand. “May I have this dance?”

Sonny blinked at him for a couple seconds but then slipped his hand into Will’s. Will led them to a empty space of dance floor and wrapped his arms around Sonny’s neck. Sonny’s arms automatically snaked their way around Will’s waist.

"I’m sorry," Will said. "I know why you didn’t tell me. But it still hurt that you lied after we said no more secrets and lies."

"Do you really think I was happy about not telling you? I just couldn’t risk Gabi leaving and taking Ari. Knowing her and the way she’s been lately, she probably would have done it if I told you without you walking in on them."

Will nodded. “I know. Just - that’s it, okay? No secrets and lies for real this time.”

"I promise," Sonny agreed before Will had even finished speaking. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Will whispered and gently pressed their lips together.

When they broke apart, it was only enough so they could breathe. Will leaned his forehead against Sonny’s, his eyes still closed. 

They stayed like that for the rest of the song and the next, their arms wrapped around each other, foreheads pressed together, eyes closed, and tiny smiles on their faces as they swayed ever so slightly to the music.


End file.
